


Puppy Love [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Series: Scent of a Stiles [Traducción] [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: trope_bingo, Domesticity, Future Fic, Harm to Animals (off-screen), M/M, Magical Accidents, Monster of the Week, Pets, Puppies, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Stiles Cooks, Superpowers, Ten in Ten Challenge, Traducción, Wendigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Robaste la mitad de los perros de la ciudad —dice su padre, con las manos en sus caderas. —Debo arrestarte.—Están en custodia protectora —lo corrige Stiles. Trata de sonar serio, pero es casi imposible cuando tienes un Pomerania comiéndose tu pelo.





	Puppy Love [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997415) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Un polvo amarillo brillante está por todas partes. Stiles está cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. Está en su pelo, su nariz, su boca. Está cubriéndole los ojos y haciendo que la nariz pique ferozmente.

Por lo menos salvó el cachorro. Stiles le da a la pobrecita una firme palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Sólo fui por una toalla!— intenta defenderse. Tienen a la pandilla encima mirándole con desaprobación. No es como lo hiciera a propósito. —¡Podría haberle sucedido a cualquiera!

—Pero de alguna manera estas cosas siempre te suceden a ti —comenta Derek, con los brazos cruzaron sobre su pecho.

—¿Quién guarda un frasco con polvo mágico de las narices junto a las toallas?— Le cuestiona Stiles a Deaton. —Realmente: quien guarda un frasco con polvo mágico de las narices, hoy en día. 

—No es un _polvo mágico de las narices_ — responde Deaton, nada divertido.

No es que Stiles este divirtiéndose. A todos les ha llegado la diversión para ese día. Incluso el cachorro no se está divirtiendo. Se agitaba y trata de escapar; esta colgando allí en los brazos de Stiles, como un trapo con la nariz de botón mocosa y sangrienta.

—Es una mezcla que conseguí de un conocido, que se supone que es eficaz contra...— sacude la cabeza. —Digamos que si alguna vez tenemos algún problema con los muertos vivientes, no tenemos nada con lo que defendernos.

—¿Los zombis son reales?— pregunta Scott, reflejando el asombro y el pavor en su rostro. Stiles está a punto de unirse con su opinión experta sobre el tema ya que fue una de las primeras cosas que buscó cuando consiguió poner sus manos en el bestiario, cuando una intensa oleada de aromas le llegó de la nada.

Sangre. Sudor. Medicina. Animal.

—Oh, _Dios_.— Le entrega el cachorro a Scott antes de doblarse sobre el fregadero y vaciar su estómago. —Oh, Dios. Voy a morir. 

La pizza que había almorzado huele horrible al volver y todo es tan afilado, cada respiración se siente como agujas clavándose directamente en su cerebro. Instintivamente deja de respirar por su nariz, pero incluso eso no ayuda. —Haz que pare,—pide, descansando su cabeza contra la pared.

Sangre. Yeso. Pintura. Moho.

Puede oír el cachorro volverse loco detrás de él; no es fan de los hombres lobo. Derek está murmurando algo, algo sobre él, su nombre es definitivamente está allí, pero Stiles no pueden dar la vuelta. Todo el mundo _apesta_. Y además es tan fuerte. Es casi como si los olores estuvieran empujando hacia dentro de su cabeza. ¿Es así para los para hombres lobo _todo el tiempo_? No es de extrañar que estén tan irritables y propensos a la violencia.

Alguien está tirando de él hacia la puerta. _Sí_ , Stiles piensa, _aire fresco, esa es una gran idea,_ pero entonces la puerta se abre y huele la basura —hay sangre allí, descomposición de alimentos y carne y, es prácticamente lo último que recuerda.

* * * *

—El Super Olfateador 

—No —dice Scott, con la cabeza enterrada en un tomo particularmente viejo.

Stiles echa una mirada al cachorro de Golden Retriever que duerme en su pecho. Al menos si ella hubiera estado despierta le habría alentado. Scott es tan inútil. —Stiles Stilinski es... —anuncia, —El Hombre de la Nariz.

Scott suelta una burla divertida.

—Yo era tu Yoda —le recuerda Stiles. —Se supone que debes pagarme ahora mismo.

— _Se supone_ que debemos estar investigando —contesta Scott. —Algo por ahí se está comiendo a los _cachorros_.

—Estoy incapacitado.

—Incapacitado en la cabeza —murmura Scott, pero regresa a su libro sin protestar.

Stiles hace mimos inconscientemente al dormido cachorro. Es tan cálido, suave y pequeño. Huele como a leche. También como a animal y a caquita, per Stiles ha aprendido a suprimirlo en su mayoría. Algunos olores son tan comunes que puedes para de notarlos después de un rato. Todo el mundo huele a animal, sudor y a basura. Los hombres lobo incluso más que los humanos. Cuando consigues empujarlo al fondo, las escenas más únicas salen a relucir, y esas son las más interesantes.

Scott huele como su madre. Stiles puede decir que se abrazaron esta mañana. El perfume de Melissa en su ropa es inconfundible. Su cuarto huele como las patatas que Scott trajo consigo. Su cama – gira su cabeza para tomar una bocanada de sus sabanas – huelen a sueño.

Puede distinguir las cosas más extrañas por su olor. Tiene una totalmente nueva apreciación por los sentidos de los hombres lobo ahora. Hay capas sobre capas de olores en todo. Mira a Scott por ejemplo. Si se concentra puede separar las capas de olores que hay en el: en la superficie hay trazas de cosas y personas con las que ha estado en contacto recientemente; debajo de eso los jabones que ha usado para lavarse y limpiar su ropa. Yendo más a fondo, Stiles separa las esencias de su cuerpo de las hormonas para tomar una bocanada de sus emociones. En realidad son tan diferentes que dudaría simplemente en llamarla otra capa. Las emociones huelen en una frecuencia diferente – Lo que no tiene ningún sentido, pero que no es capaz de llamarlo de otra manera. Son más difíciles de leer, definitivamente la parte más alienígena de todo esto que le está pasando a Stiles, pero también la más fascinante.

Scott está conteniéndose ahora. Está un poco frustrado – la frustración huele como a verde, y no, Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo sabe eso – y se está aburriendo, pero en general está bastante contento con su vida.

Es bastante agradable saber eso.

Por el borde de su ojo, Stiles ve a su padre cruzar la puerta, solo para dar un requiebro y dar un paso atrás y mirar dentro.

—No te vas a quedar con eso —dice, señalando al perro

Stiles pone mala cara. Esa es una vieja discusión —Algo se está comiendo cachorros.

— _Por supuesto_ —Dice su padre con un suspiro. Y entonces —Avísame si empieza a comerse personas.

Scott hace un gesto con la cabeza. Así es como son sus vidas ahora. _¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Te has encontrado con algún monstruo hoy?_

Su padre se va no sin antes añadir —Sigues sin quedártelo.

—¡Sé que has comido bacón esta mañana! —Grita Stiles detrás de él.

La puerta principal se cierra.

Scott intencionadamente pasa otra página del realmente gigante libro que está revisando.

Stiles mira encogiendo los ojos a la dormida bola de pelo de su pecho —Creo que te voy a llamar Bacon —le informa.

* * * *

—OK, ahora esto es oficialmente no divertido —anuncia Stiles dos días después.

Scott se está deshaciendo de las entrañas del perrito que fueron dejadas a un lado de la carretera, y Stiles está deseando ir a casa y abrazar a Bacon.

Ya era demasiado tarde. No podían salvar a ninguno de los cachorros. Una camada entera, acababa de desaparecer. Si hubieran sido por lo menos 4. Isaac huele a lágrimas, y honestamente, a Stiles no le queda mucho.

Derek se acerca hacia ellos con una expresión sombría. —El rastro de olor desaparece en la línea de los árboles. 

—Tal vez podría...

—No —le interrumpe Derek.

Stiles señala su nariz. —Mi Super nariz le gana a la tuya ahora mismo, y de acuerdo con Deaton no va a durar mucho, debemos usarla mientras la tengamos 

La cosa es, que este no es el momento de Derek, y a juzgar por la mirada gruñona en su cara él lo sabe. Todos se vuelven a Scott como uno, lo que le hace poner su  cara  de ¿qué hice para merecer esto, que se parece notablemente a la de estreñimiento y, a menudo, hace una aparición en situaciones alfa -.relacionadas.

—¿Bien? —le pincha Stiles.

—Derek va contigo — dice Scott. —Él es mejor en el rastreo que yo. Isaac y yo revisaremos los libros, y tal vez también llamemos a Allison."

—¡Sí! — Stiles levanta su puño, lanzando a Derek una mirada que dice, en tu cara, chico lobo.

Derek lo mira. Como si eso hubiera tenido algún efecto en Stiles.

* * * *

La criatura huele abrumadoramente a sangre y decadencia.

—¿En serio no puedes oler eso? —Pregunta Stiles, haciendo una mueca. Está en todas partes: en todo el suelo y en los árboles, como si la cosa estuviera dando vueltas, dejando atrás fragmentos de sí misma. —Oh, Dios —dice Stiles-. —Dime que esta cosa no está literalmente cayendo a pedazos.

Derek no se molesta en contestar. No se salió con la suya, así que ahora está enfurruñado. Típico.

Stiles sigue sus pasos, dándole instrucciones a Derek cuando se desvían del sendero.

Muchas de las habilidades del hombre lobo que le parecían vudú antes tienen sentido ahora. Siempre tubo sentido del olfato, pero ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar qué pasaría si de alguna manera se multiplicara por once. No debería ser posible para el decir que un pájaro se hico caca a dos pies a su derecha aproximadamente hace tres horas y sin embargo Stiles puede, sin siquiera buscar una confirmación visual. No necesita un manual o un Yoda, ni siquiera necesita práctica para la mayor parte. Su cuerpo sabe instintivamente cómo utilizar esta nueva gama, y su mente sabe leer los datos. Es increíble el tipo de información que su cerebro ha almacenado sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Tenías que enseñar a Isaac cómo usar sus sentidos? ¿Los sentidos de lobo, quiero decir, después de la mordedura? 

Derek le lanza una mirada sospechosa, pero no deja de caminar. —Algunos. 

—¿Te importaría desarrollar eso? 

—No particularmente. 

Stiles inhala ruidosamente. —Por una vez podrías... 

Stiles deja de hablar y respira. Derek tarda un segundo en darse cuenta y dar la vuelta. Sigue la mirada de Stiles por el árbol y su olor se transforma en un peligroso cóctel de miedo y agresión.

Arroja a Stiles detrás de él y se transforma en un solo suspiro, sus ojos arden con un azul brillante.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurra Stiles. Incluso el susurro suena demasiado fuerte, en el de golpe inexplicablemente tranquilo bosque.

Derek sacude la cabeza.

La criatura está colgando boca abajo del árbol, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. Es un humanoide, alto y delgado, cuyos huesos son visibles justo debajo de su piel grisácea. Tiene unas piernas extremadamente largas, garras en sus manos que parecen afiladas como cuchillos, y un par de cuernos en la cabeza para completar el look "fuera de las profundidades del infierno". También parece haberse bañado en sangre y vísceras... como harías tú.

Stiles se mordería si pudiera moverse.

Están allí durante un minuto demencial, respirando con dificultad. La mano de Derek  esta agarrada a la capucha de la sudadera de Stiles, y justo cuando Stiles empieza a pensar que pueden librarse de esta sin daño, un chillido profano atraviesa el silencio y la criatura se baja del árbol como una araña, moviéndose increíblemente rápido.

Derek empuja a Stiles hacia atrás y grita: —¡Corre!

A Stiles no tiene que pedírselo dos veces.

Corre sin pensar hasta que llega a una distancia lo suficientemente segura, y luego se vuelve hacia atrás, con el corazón martillando en su pecho. Derek está vivo. Están peleando y la criatura le está pateando el culo, pero Derek sigue vivo. Stiles busca su teléfono, sus manos temblorosas se desplazan hasta el nombre de Scott, pero otro de los gritos de la criatura le hace parar.

Está herido. Derek le arrancó algo. Oh Dios, Stiles ni siquiera quiere saber el que. Pero se está retirando, trepando por un árbol y moviéndose como un mono sin vida. Stiles vuelve corriendo y coge a Derek en un medio abrazo, manteniéndolo sobre sus pies, el olor a sangre y dolor le golpea como una pared.

—Estás bien—  dice, pasando la mano por el sangriento pecho de Derek para revisar las heridas. —Estás bien, estás bien. —Las garras rasgaron su piel, pero es superficial, nada profundo. Stiles ya puede sentir los cortes sanando. Él deja escapar un suspiro y se aferra más a Derek. —Estás bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, Derek se ha limpiado con los restos de su camisa, y está descansando contra un tronco de árbol. Stiles está paseando, vigilando, moviendo sus ojos nerviosamente. Nunca volverá a dormir. Ya ha visto monstruos, pero esta es la gota que colma el vaso. De hecho, se acabaron los bosques por completo, y la oscuridad y las alcantarillas y cualquier otra cosa que podría estar ocultando criaturas como ésta. Sólo vivirá en su habitación a partir de ahora. Con las luces encendidas. Abrazando a bacón.

—Sssh, —dice Derek, sentándose de repente.

Stiles deja de respirar. —¿Qué? 

—Oigo algo. 

Derek está mirando hacia la colina, lejos de los caminos que usan los animales que han estado siguiendo, hacia el denso follaje.

—¿Qué es?

Derek inclina la cabeza y mira con sorpresa. —Un ladrido. 

* * * *

La subida no es exactamente divertida, pero Stiles puede oler la muerte y la leche a medida que se acercan, oyen los lamentables gritos de los cachorros, y él no va a dejarlos allí un segundo más de lo que deben.

Encuentran una cueva. Está oscuro y húmedo. Stiles ni siquiera quiere pensar en a que huele. No puede soportar estar dentro; Parece que hay cosas arrastrándose sobre su piel. Los cachorros están vivos pero desnutridos, atrapados en un rincón, detrás de una espesa red. No es fácil, pero Derek logra cortarla con sus garras y de repente Stiles tiene cachorros por todas partes, cinco de ellos están demasiado cansados para retorcerse y tan hambrientos que están chupando las cuerdas de su sudadera con capucha.

Stiles se aferra a ellos y sigue los pasos firmes de Derek hacia su casa.

* * * *

—Es un wendigo— les dice Deaton. Su cara dice casi todo lo que Stiles necesita saber acerca de lo mala que es esa noticia.

—Pensé que eran caníbales —dice Isaac, con una mano apoyada en el vientre del Beagle, quitándole el dolor. Es el más joven del grupo que salvaron de la cueva. Deaton acaba de terminar de ponerle un yeso en una de sus pequeñitas patas, y parece totalmente patético para ser real en este momento.

Deaton asiente con la cabeza. —Lo son, y algunos de ellos prefieren a los niños —Se vuelve hacia Derek de manera significativa. —Creo que... podría haber sido un hombre lobo antes. 

Stiles aprieta los dientes. —Eso es perfecto— dice. —Porque no podemos tener un wendigo regular, tenía que ser un _super_ wendigo.

—¿Eso lo convertiría en un super wendigo? —Le pregunta Scott a Deaton, preocupado.

—No lo sé—,dice Deaton. —Los wendigos no son exactamente comunes, y nunca había oído hablar de un hombre lobo que se convirtió en uno. Pero la descripción es inconfundible, y su apetito por los cachorros sugiere que el mismo podría haber sido un canido—.

—No somos perros— dice Derek frunciendo el ceño en profunda desaprobación.

—No— admite Deaton, —Pero el olor es similar. Los wendigos tienden a dormir durante años entre su comida. Puede confundirlos. No tenemos lobos cachorros en Beacon Hills, así que a sabiendas o por instinto, podría ir a por la siguiente mejor presa. Cachorros.

Si esa cosa esta básicamente grogy ahora... —Podría pasar a los niños, —Stiles se da cuenta de repente.

—No vamos a dejarlo —declara Scott. Es muy bueno en las declaraciones. Esa parte del alfa se adapta a Scott mejor que a nadie.

Mientras Deaton, Scott y Derek hacen planes de batalla para encontrar y matar a la criatura, Stiles empieza a hacer sus propios planes.

No va a dejar que nadie coma cachorros bajo su vigilancia.

* * * *

Deaton obviamente todavía no confía hasta donde puede lanzarlo Stiles - quizá ni siquiera a la _mitad_ , ya que ahora que tiene magia probablemente puede lanzar a la gente a la estratosfera-, pero aún así le da una lista de familias que adoptaron recientemente cachorros en Beacon Hills. Es el único veterinario de la zona, por lo que es una lista bastante completa. Stiles pasa la noche pasando por las direcciones, poniéndolas por orden de cercanía a la reserva. Hasta ahora el wendigo no se ha aventurado en la ciudad propiamente dicha; Ha estado cazando en las afueras. Esa área será la prioridad de Stiles por ahora.

A la siguiente mañana temprano, le da a Isaac bagels y café, y van a una marcha salva-cachorros.

Comienzan con la lista, verificando las direcciones que Stiles traza y se llevan cachorros de los patios traseros. Para algunos de ellos, tienen que entrar en las casas, pero como la población de Beacon Hills es todavía inexplicablemente confiada, solo pasan a través de las ventanas abiertas, sin necesidad de romperlas y entran.

—Así es como los cachorros terminan siendo el aperitivo del wendigo chow— dice Stiles. —La gente debería cuidar mejor a sus perros, cualquier loco podría venir y robarlos para hacer estofado de cachorro.

Isaac le da una mirada mordaz.

—Esto es diferente, no voy a hacer estofado de perrito. 

Una vez que terminan de "pedir prestados" los perros de la lista, Stiles pasa unas horas conduciendo por la reserva con las ventanas abatidas, siguiendo a los cachorros perdidos. Encuentra algunos, incluso termina trayendo consigo a una mama porque su cría es todavía demasiado joven para separarse de ella.

Alrededor del mediodía, alcanzan la capacidad máxima. El jeep está literalmente rebosante de perros. Está a punto de dar la vuelta y finalizar la jornada cuando su padre lo llame.

—Dime que no tienes nada que ver con los informes de perros perdidos que he estado recibiendo todo el día. 

—Uh... 

Su padre suelta un suspiro muy familiar. —Ya los estás poniendo a todos de vuelta donde los encontraste rápido ya a salvo, y ni siquiera _pienses_ en traerlos a casa. 

—Muy bien —dice Stiles al teléfono y luego a Isaac, —¿qué hacemos con ellos ahora? 

* * * *

—Puedo explicarlo —dice Stiles, desvergonzadamente usando uno de los cachorros como escudo.

Derek frunce el ceño, se quita la chaqueta, toma una botella de agua de la nevera, mientras mantiene los ojos en la esquina de la sala de estar que Stiles ha convertido en un improvisado corral.

Él se sienta en el sofá y mira a Stiles mientras bebe su agua.

—Es sólo temporal —dice Stiles, inquieto. —Hasta que atrapemos el wendigo, y luego los devolveré.

Derek permanece en silencio.

—Mi padre no me dejó traerlos llevarlos a casa. 

Derek se inclina hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Él es realmente bueno en el modo "enervando a la gente con el silencio amenazador". Por lo general, funciona con Stiles también, pero esta vez tiene el Super olfato por lo que sabe Derek no está realmente enojado.

Derek nunca está enojado con cachorros a su alrededor.

—Isaac fue a buscar el resto de ellos desde mi lugar —explica. —Va a pasar por la clínica y les va a trae comida y cosas. Le prometí una cena, así que solo voy a..." Gesticula hacia la cocina. Es una ofrenda de paz. Derek no cocina, y no es ningún secreto que disfruta de una comida casera. —Aquí —dice Stiles, —aguanta a este —y deja el cachorro en el regazo de Derek.

—¿Qué demonios, Stiles?— murmura Derek, y manosea la bola de pelo revoltosa, pero no antes de que Stiles capte la ola de felicidad que sale de él.

Stiles sonríe. Van a estar bien aquí.

* * * *

Stiles siempre estuvo un poco fascinado por Derek, y toda esta situación de la nariz no le está ayudando a superarlo.

Todo el mundo tiene una emoción base que Stiles puede oler y que no cambiar a menudo. Scott está contento. Stiles tiene la sensación de que está seguro de su lugar en el mundo y él es feliz con eso. Su padre está preocupado, pero no de mala manera. Melissa también tiene un poco de eso, así que Stiles calcula que es una cosa de padre. Isaac está ansioso. Lo que sea que esté sintiendo en un momento dado, está siempre atado a una ansiedad profunda. Allison está un poco rota. A Stiles no le gusta tratar de analizarla. Está en conflicto y huele peligrosamente. Deaton sabe cómo cubrir su olor, por lo que no lo tienen en la lista. Como si Stiles quisiera saberlo, _por favor._

Nada de esto es realmente sorprendente.

Tampoco lo es Derek, pero es... preocupante. Saber que alguien es triste es una cosa, oler su miseria constante es toda otra experiencia.

La de Derek no es una tristeza temporal. Está todo sobre él: toda su vida, su ropa, la zona donde se encuentra. Stiles no es idiota, sabe que Derek tiene mucho de lo que se puede sentir infeliz. Su familia está muerta, Cora lo dejó atrás, perdió su manada y su poder de alfa, y es el _beta de Scott McCall._ Scott hace todo lo posible para incluirlo y respetarlo, pero Stiles no puede evitar pensar que eso empeora las cosas. Derek no tiene el poder o la posición de alfa, pero todavía todos se vuelven hacia él cuando la mierda golpea el ventilador. Nadie espera que Scott tenga respuestas. Así como son las cosas, Derek obtiene todas las responsabilidades y la presión, y ninguna de las ventajas.

Stiles pone el pollo en el horno y piensa que es completamente comprensible que Derek esté triste. Pero aún así, nadie debe ser miserable las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. Por eso ha estado observando las respuestas emocionales de Derek en primer lugar. El hecho de que le guste la forma en que huele es sólo incidental.

Stiles ha estado reuniendo datos durante casi una semana sobre ello y ahora sabe que: 

* La lectura distrae a Derek y lo tranquiliza. 

* A pesar de que Scott a menudo le irrita, estar con la manada es mejor que estar solo. A Derek le gusta mucho su padre. (Freaky) 

* A Derek le gusta la emoción de los nuevos casos. 

* Puede o no tener un deseo de muerte. (Éste necesita más datos) 

* Sus expresiones faciales nunca coinciden con su estado emocional. 

* Él adora a los cachorros.

El último es el más importante, porque es algo con lo que Stiles puede trabajar. No sólo Derek adora a los cachorros, sino que lo hacen feliz. Es casi Pavloviano. Abre una puerta con su yo miserable, ve a los cachorros, e inmediatamente libera los olores más felices y más contentos que Stiles haya olido a nadie.

Puede ser que esté solo, y que quiera abrazos sin juicio, o que simplemente le gusten las cosas pequeñas y esponjosas. Sea lo que sea, Stiles está al tanto ahora. No dejará que eso suceda hasta que haga Derek Hale sonreír y dejar al menos un poco de su miseria crónica.

Antes de nada, necesitan encargarse del problema del wendigo. Tan pronto como terminen con eso, Stiles arreglará a Derek Hale.

* * * *

La cueva en la que encontraron a los cachorros está ahora abandonada y, a falta de buscar en todas las cuevas de la zona, no tienen forma de localizar a la criatura. Stiles ofrece ayudar a guiarlos con su increíble nariz, pero es rechazado inmediatamente por Derek y Scott.

—Geez, sólo estaba tratando de ayudar —dice, acostándose en el suelo y dejando que aún más cachorros trepen encima de él.

—¿Dijo Deaton algo acerca de cómo lo matamos? —pregunta Isaac. Él tiene un Dachshund tirando de sus cordones.

Scott asiente con la cabeza. —Fuego— dice.

Los ojos de Stiles se dirigen inmediatamente a Derek, que muy cuidadosamente no reacciona.

—Así que necesitamos... ¿qué, cócteles Molotov? 

Lydia está en Londres, visitando Jackson, así que Scott se gira hacia Stiles. Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Yo podría hacerlo. 

Scott aplaude. —Genial, solo dame una lista de las cosas que necesitas, y los haremos en la clínica. 

—Todavía tenemos que encontrar al wendigo —les recuerda Derek. Está sentado en el sofá, observándolos con su habitual aire de indiferencia, que Stiles puede ahora decir que es totalmente falso. En realidad está nervioso e incómodo.

Probablemente podría usar un poco del amor de los cachorros.

Scott está hablando de cuadrículas de búsqueda, pero Stiles sólo está escuchando la mitad. Se levanta, cuidadoso de no pisar ninguna de las patas, y agarra las dos bolas de pelo que le estaban heladas en su pecho. —¿Alguien quiere beber algo? —pregunta, paseando casualmente por delante de Derek y echando los cachorros sobre él.

Derek ni siquiera se molesta en hacerle una mueca falsa.

* * * *

Stiles ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en casa de Derek, que le lleva un momento darse cuenta de lo que está fuera de lugar cuando su padre entra en su campo de visión para darle una mirada de desaprobación.

—Hey papá, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. Es difícil no ser alta en la felicidad cuando tienes una docena de cachorros por todos lados. Stiles no quiere levantarse nunca de este suelo. Quiere morir aquí, sofocado por los cachorros.

—Robaste la mitad de los perros de la ciudad —dice su padre, con las manos en las caderas. Debería arrestarte.

—Están bajo custodia protectora —le corrige Stiles. Está intentando sonar serio, pero es casi imposible cuando tienes un Pomerania comiéndote el pelo.

—Sheriff —dice Derek, entrando en la habitación. Ha estado trabajando. No es que Stiles haya estado oliendo su sudor o algo.

—Derek. Su padre asiente con la cabeza. Necesito tu opinión sobre algo. 

Abre una bolsa de pruebas plásticas, mostrando a Derek todo lo que hay dentro. La expresión y el aroma de Derek se hicieron amargos en un instante.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —pregunta Derek.

—Algo entró en la habitación de un niño —dice su padre.

Stiles siente un nudo en el estomago.

* * * *

Piden pizza, pero Stiles no tiene hambre.

Atacó a un niño. El chico está bien, pero la cosa, esa cosa sacada de las pesadillas de una persona trastornada, vino a la ciudad anoche y atacó a un niño.

Y Stiles ha estado sentado en su trasero, jugando con cachorros.

Como está haciendo ahora mismo.

Traga con fuerza, frotando el estómago de Bacon. No sabe qué más hacer. Saben lo que es, saben cómo  matarlo, la parte de la investigación está realizada. Podía salir y ayudar a buscarlo, pero incluso si convenciera a Scott y Derek de que era un riesgo que debían tomar, no quiere dejar a los cachorros solos aquí.

Se llevan muy bien. La perra mama es el perro mas educado que jamás haya visto Stiles, y ella ha estado cuidando de más cachorros que los suyos. La mayoría de ellos incluso superaron su temor instintivo a los hombres lobo, por lo que Stiles probablemente podría dejarlos con Isaac.

Pero simplemente no le gusta la idea.

—No fue culpa tuya, ¿sabes? —dice Derek en voz baja.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

Derek se acerca y toma a Bacon de sus manos, reemplazándola con un plato de pizza recalentada. —Come. 

Stiles lo agarra por la corteza. Después de una larga pausa, dice: —Le quité la presa, y por eso vino a la ciudad. Ese chico podría haber muerto.

—Podría estarlo, —Derek está de acuerdo. —Pero no lo está. 

Stiles lo mira. Está sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la mesa de café, y Bacon se acurruca en su regazo.

Derek se queda con su mirada fija, inquebrantable. —No vamos a alimentarlo con cachorros para mantenerlo alejado. 

—Supongo. —Stiles recoge una rebanada.

—No hiciste nada malo —le dice Derek. —No puedes controlarlo todo. 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. Sabe que Derek tiene razón, pero todavía se siente responsable.

Ellos comienzan a comer.

* * * *

Deciden involucrar a los cazadores.

Alguien necesita patrullar la ciudad mientras los lobos buscan en la reserva. No es que estén sacando nada de esa búsqueda; Captan su aroma cada vez, pero es casi como si la criatura estuviera en todas partes a la vez, imposible de localizar.

La casa de Derek es la más cercana a la reserva, por lo que la utilizan como cuartel general, lo que le encaja a Stiles muy bien. Estaba allí todo el tiempo de todos modos para cuidar de los cachorros. Lo que, resulta, no es una cosa fácil. Gastan cantidades ridículas de periódicos y croquetas, y no importa cuánto tiempo Stiles ventila el lugar, siempre huele como un granero. A pesar de que están encerrados la mayoría de las veces, los cachorros han logrado roer cada pieza del mobiliario que Derek. Stiles no tiene idea de cómo pagárselo. Ahora le debe aproximadamente seiscientas comidas caseras.

Esa noche después de la cena, se reúnen alrededor de un mapa de Beacon Hills, repasando lo que ya han hecho para averiguar su próximo movimiento. Todo el mundo está tan cansado y frustrado que incluso los brownies de Stiles no ayudan con sus nervios.

—No sé —dice Isaac, rascándose la cabeza —Noto un olor muy fuerte en esta parte. —Señala una región que está en el bosque, cerca de un río.

—Eso tendría sentido si necesita agua —dice su padre, alcanzando un segundo brownie.

—El último —le dice Stiles, apartándole el plato.

Su padre y Scott comparten una mirada conspirativa. Stiles golpea con el codo a Scott en las costillas. —Ni se te ocurra —advierte.

—Necesita un lugar aislado para dormir y ocultar su comida —dice Derek distraídamente. Tiene que estar en una de las cuevas.

Scott asiente con tristeza. Hay muchos todavía.

—Además, tiene la cosa de la red —añade Stiles. —Podría estar viviendo en la cima de los árboles. 

—No les gusta la luz del sol —le dice Derek.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. No significa que no puedan vivir con ella.

Scott suspira y se frota la cara. —Así que básicamente no tenemos nada. 

Todos se sientan, con sombras de decepción en sus expresiones.

Su padre le da una palmada en el hombro— Voy a salir— Es un permiso para que Stiles se quede, lo que obviamente no es necesario, pero aun así es bueno saber que a su padre no le importa.

—Ten cuidado —dice Stiles, observando a Scott e Isaac levantarse también.

Se despiden, Stiles los invita a desayunar, hay una lluvia de abrigos y zapatos, y de repente el apartamento está tranquilo.

Stiles empuja el plato del brownie hacia Derek.

Derek sacude la cabeza. —Voy a tomar una ducha,— dice. —Ya sabes dónde están las sábanas. 

Stiles lo sabe, porque él mismo las lavó y dobló. Pero ahora no quiere dormir. Ambos van a dar vueltas en la cama y a moverse si se van a la cama así. —Espera un segundo, —dice. —Ven conmigo. 

Lleva a Derek a la sala de estar, al área donde están encerrados y durmiendo los cachorros. —Acuéstate —dice.

Derek levanta las cejas. —¿Por qué? 

Stiles le hace una mueca. —Porque... haz lo que te digo. 

Derek se sienta, y luego se inclina hacia atrás contra un cojín sacrificado a la causa. Huele a pis de perro, pero a Derek no parece importarle. Con cuidado y lentamente, Stiles comienza a recoger cachorros dormidos y organizarlos alrededor del cuerpo de Derek.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? —pregunta Derek en seguida. No protestando, sino por curiosidad.

—Terapia— le dice Stiles y sigue cubriéndolo con una manta viva de monadas.

Cuando ha terminado, los ojos de Derek están cerrados, sus manos enterradas en piel suave, su pecho sube y baja con sus respiraciones relajadas. Stiles se acurruca entre Derek y la perra mamá, abriendo los brazos para Bacon, quien de inmediato se acurruca contra su pecho.

Así es como debe terminar cada día de mierda, decide.

Toma una profunda y calmadamente respiración, llena de la felicidad de Derek, y se queda dormido escuchando los ronquidos de cachorros.

* * * *

Lo primero que Stiles nota cuando despierta es el hedor. No puede respirar; Es muy fuerte. La segunda es la sombra de la criatura en la pared. Está trepando por la ventana abierta.

Stiles está demasiado asustado para moverse, pero su mano encuentra a Derek bajo la manta de cachorros y le da un apretón.

Los ojos de Derek se abren.

—Escóndete, —susurra, y se coloca en una postura agazapada y defensiva.

Stiles mira alrededor en estado de pánico. ¿Esconderse? ¿Dónde se supone que debe esconderse? Se trata de un apartamento de diseño abierto escasamente decorado. Y además, Stiles no salvó a todos estos cachorros sólo para abandonarlos en el último segundo. No, no se va a esconder. Se va a quedar y pelear.

La criatura está dentro ahora, de pie hasta alcanzar su altura completa, lo que es impresionante en un tipo de retorcida manera. Derek le hace frente con sus garras hacia afuera, sus dedos se contraen como un vaquero en una película occidental.

Por un momento, están parados, las respiraciones sibilantes de la criatura suenan en la silenciosa noche. Observa el entorno de la habitación y el hombre lobo de pie delante de él, y luego se da cuenta de los cachorros. Stiles salta instintivamente al corral. No sabe si puede protegerlos, pero tiene que intentarlo. Derek levanta la mano sin darse la vuelta, en un gesto para que Stiles se quede, pero antes de que los dos puedan empezar a discutir sobre quién puede proteger a quién, la criatura suelta un grito fuerte, y se apresura hacia los perros. Derek lo encuentra a mitad de camino, lanzándose contra su pecho y cayéndose ambos al suelo.

—¡Derek!

Stiles ve a Derek atacar a la criatura de una forma en la que nunca antes había visto a Derek atacar a nada antes: salvajemente, desesperadamente, sin retenerse nada. Derek sabe que no puede ganar esta pelea. Va a hacer todo lo posible, pero tanto su olor como su postura le dicen a Stiles que espera que no llegue a ser suficiente. Bueno, Derek no está solo en esto y Stiles moriría antes de dejar a Derek y veintiocho adorables esponjosos perritos allí para que este monstruo se los coma.

Corre hasta el dormitorio tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevan, y alza tres cajones antes de encontrar las armas. Se mete dos cuchillos en los vaqueros y agarra la pistola paralizante, revisando automáticamente para ver si está cargada, antes de meterla en su bolsillo trasero. Desde allí, se dirige hacia el baño y se sube al mostrador para obtener los cócteles Molotov extra que colocó encima del armario.

Llega a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para ver cómo la criatura levanta a Derek ensangrentado como una muñeca de trapo y lo lanza a través de la habitación. Derek golpea la pared con un crujido repugnante y cae sobre su rostro. Stiles espera, con el corazón en la garganta, pero Derek no se mueve.

—De acuerdo— dice Stiles-. -Entonces, somos tú y yo.

La criatura se dirige hacia el corral, extendiendo sus largos brazos para agarrar su comida. La perra mama está ladrando con la cabeza levantada mostrando sus dientes, y los perritos están corriendo alrededor del corral en pánico.

—¡Oye! —grita Stiles. —¡Gilipollas, te has olvidado de mí! 

La criatura se vuelve y sonríe, con los dientes podridos visibles hasta el borde de su barbilla. Stiles traga convulsivamente.

—Sí, tú —dice, caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de los muebles rotos. —Quieres los sabrosos cachorros, vas a tener que matarme primero. 

Stiles está preocupado por usar el cóctel Molotov tan cerca de los perros. La sala de estar es grande, pero no es enorme, y la criatura tiene fácilmente dos veces el tamaño de Stiles. Están en el tercer piso, así que no ve una manera de sacarlo afuera. Espera hasta que la criatura haya alcanzado el punto medio entre él y el corral de los cachorros, y su puntería tendrán que ser lo suficientemente buena.

Lanza la botella inflamable tan fuerte como puede, y contiene su respiración hasta que se rompe en el hombro de la criatura y se enciende. Sus frágiles huesos se prenden fácilmente con el fuego, y comienza a chillar, agitando los brazos, tratando de apagarlo.

No puede quitárselo, pero puede no ser suficiente para matarlo, no sin hacer un grave daño al lugar de todos modos. Están en el interior. El edificio está prácticamente vacío, pero todavía hay gente que vive allí, y Stiles no tiene manera de salvar a todos los perros si el fuego se sale de control.

Llama a su papá con los dedos temblorosos y... no tiene ni idea de lo que dice, ojalá algo sobre el fuego y la casa de Derek. Su mente ya está planeando maneras de terminar esto más rápido. Si pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, podría apuñalarlo en el corazón.

Ya se estaba acercando antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

La bomba lo golpeó en el lado derecho, así que lo agarra desde el lado izquierdo para atacar su corazón sin quemarse.

La criatura no lo está mirando -está demasiado ocupada tratando de sofocar las llamas- y Stiles se encuentra extrañamente tranquilo mientras se acerca a él metódicamente. Una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca, salta y se agarra a su hombro, viscosos y quebradizo bajo sus dedos, y lo levanta. Sube hasta que pueda mirar sus ojos oscuros y vacíos, y aún más, hasta que esta sobre su hombro, pateando sus brazos y sujetándose a un cuerno con todo lo que tiene. Saca el gran cuchillo de caza y lo envuelve con su mano apretándolo, como Allison le enseñó, antes de encontrar el lugar adecuado y hundirlo. Siente que atraviesa la caja torácica y se hunde en lo que está detrás, esperando que sea el corazón, y luego lo retuerce Para obtener el máximo efecto.

La criatura se cae, llevándoselo con él, y ruedan hacia la cocina. Stiles aterriza en el fondo y el cuchillo se desliza de su agarre, pero da igual, la criatura no se mueve más. Está sumergiendo a Stiles en una sangre negra y olorosa, y todavía está en llamas, pero parece muerta. Stiles intenta empujarlo, deslizándose desde debajo de él, pero es pesado y uno de los brazos de Stiles está atrapado y las llamas ya están lamiendo sus piernas, y subiendo hacia su hombro y... no puede respirar, no puede respirar, Y no puede moverse, oh dios.

—Derek —dice, saliendo poco más que un susurro. —Derek. 

Y luego pierde la conciencia.

* * * *

Se despierta dos días más tarde en una cama de hospital, sintiéndose como si lo hubiera atropellado por un camión.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza con fuerza —le dice su padre, pareciendo aliviado y exhausto.

Las quemaduras son superficiales, la mayoría de ellas ya están sanando, pero tiene una herida bastante impresionante en la frente. También se las arregló para darse un corte profundo en la palma y un pequeño corte en el codo. En serio, nunca debe quedarse solo con cosas agudas y puntiagudas, nunca.

Scott le visita con Isaac, le asegura que utilizaron su lista para devolver todos los cachorros que tomaron prestados. Todos están bien; Aparentemente Stiles consiguió mantener a la criatura lo suficientemente lejos como para que el fuego no se propagara de esa manera. Scott le informa que Derek está curado y que su apartamento no se quemó. Le dicen que pasaron dos días limpiando el lugar, pero todavía huele a hollín.

Stiles está preocupado de que Derek tenga flashbacks del fuego. No lo hace. En absoluto.

Los médicos dicen que van a mantenerlo en el hospital otras cuarenta y ocho horas, sólo para estar seguros.

Stiles les molesta para que lo liberen antes de las veinte.

* * * *

Vivió prácticamente con Derek durante diez días. Se apoderó de su sofá y de su sala de estar, trajo a decenas de perros sin siquiera preguntarle. Pero de alguna manera se siente extraño llamando a su puerta ahora, con sólo un cachorro en los brazos.

Derek abre en pantalones de chándal, extrañado por la situación. Sin embargo, invita a Stiles sin decir una palabra.

Stiles observa la entrada, la cocina, la sala de estar... y  aparte de los muebles que faltan, todo parece bastante decente. Nada quemado o medio quemado a la vista. Su súper olfato ha estado perdiendo efectividad desde que se despertó, pero piensa que todavía podría saber si el lugar apestaba a cenizas y muerte.

Deja de lado el temor irracional a que Derek haya estado viviendo en otra casa decrépita y siente que el corazón se le acelera en el pecho.

Sonríe. —Te ves bien —dice. —No muerto. 

Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Me salvaste la vida. 

No es que Stiles intentara salvar específicamente la vida de Derek. Estaba tratando de salvarlos a todos, a los cachorros, a sí mismo y al resto de la ciudad. Se encoge de hombros. Supongo que fue mi turno.

Derek sonríe de medio lado, mirando hacia otro lugar.

Hay un momento de silencio, y entonces Stiles recuerda por qué vino. —¡Correcto! —dice, mientras sostiene a Bacon. —Vine a dejar esto. 

La frente de Derek se arruga de confusión. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que la tengas —dice Stiles, empujando a Bacon a las manos de Derek. Le lleva un segundo dejarla ir, después de que sus dedos le hagan cosquillas por última vez en la barriga. Es difícil renunciar a ella, pero no es como si no fuera a verla todo el tiempo.

Derek está allí, congelado. —Stiles, no quiero tu perro. 

A Stiles pone una expresión severa. —La necesitas. Necesitas un cachorro. 

—Pensé que ibas a quedarte con ella

La barbilla de Stiles casi tiembla. —La necesitas más que yo —dice.

Derek lo mira, parpadeando. —No tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo en este momento —dice.

Bacon empieza a mordisquear sus dedos. Derek le deja.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. ¿Tiene que explicarlo todo? —¡Los cachorros te hacen feliz, así que te estoy dando un cachorro! 

Derek inclina la cabeza como un perro confundido. —No, no lo hacen —dice.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza con insistencia. —Lo hacen. —Se toca la nariz. —La nariz no miente. 

Derek sacude la cabeza en señal de negación.

Stiles asiente de nuevo. —Entras en una habitación cuando hay un cachorro en ella, tu olor se vuelve feliz, te entrego un cachorro, tu olor se vuelve feliz. Dos es una coincidencia, tres es un patrón, cuatro es un hecho.

Derek se frota la nariz, y pone una cara avergonzada. —Stiles, no son los cachorros. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo son?, por supuesto que son los cachorros, es la única variable común, tienen que ser los cachorros. 

Derek le echa una mirada exasperada. —Confía en mí, no lo son. 

—Bueno, no confío en ti —dice Stiles. -No cuando se trata de tu propia...

Derek le agarra de la camisa y tira de él acercándolo.

Stiles pega un chillido, Bacon gruñe, y luego los labios de Derek aterrizan en los de Stiles. Es sólo por un momento, una simple y rápida  presión de labios contra labios. Derek retrocede, mirando a otro lado, ocupándose de calmar al cachorro.

Stiles se lame los labios. —Yo que...? 

—Eres la variable común, —Derek murmura, sonando molesto, y oliendo avergonzado.

—Oh, —dice Stiles, cuando finalmente se da cuenta. Derek entra en una habitación con Stiles en ella, y su olor se vuelve feliz. Stiles le entrega un perrito, y el olor de Derek se vuelve feliz. —Oh wow. 

Derek se encoge de hombros.

—Um. Yo... —Es probable que Stiles estuviera más tranquilo mientras planeaba apuñalar al wendigo en el corazón... mientras estaba en llamas. —Está bien, yo solo... —Él busca a Bacon y Derek asiente y la entrega, aún evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Stiles deposita al perro en el suelo, y luego se enfrenta a Derek, frotando nerviosamente las palmas de las manos contra sus vaqueros, el corazón le repiquetea en el pecho.

—Derek. 

Derek levanta la vista. Sus ojos se encuentran y Stiles asiente con la cabeza, un movimiento diminuto y espasmódico, y las líneas preocupadas de la cara de Derek empiezan a suavizarse. Su aroma cambia sutil pero deliciosamente, y entonces... bueno, no hay manera de detenerlo. Las manos de Stiles enmarcan el rostro de Derek –Encaja bajo las yemas de sus dedos, perfectamente, perfectamente- y besa a Derek. Esta incomodo y sin respiración, y no esta tan cerca como quisiera, pero a Derek no le importa: se está riendo mientras se besan, y rodea con sus brazos de la cintura de Stiles, atrayéndolo hasta que es imposible estar más cerca.

Se besan torpemente, se besan desesperadamente, y luego se besan dulcemente, tiernamente, de forma persistente, perfectamente.

—Joder—susurra Stiles, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Derek. —Te hago literalmente feliz. 

Derek le acaricia con la nariz detrás de la oreja e inhala.

* * * *

—Todavía debes quedártela —dice Stiles, mirando a Bacon saltar y ladrar a su zapato tirado. Probablemente va a empezar a mordisquearlo pronto, pero está demasiado cómodo encima de Derek. No quiere levantarse.

—Si prometes ayudarme a cuidar de ella... 

La voz de Derek es suave, íntima. Stiles siente escalofríos.

—Trata de detenerme —dice, y presiona un beso en el cuello de Derek.

** FIN **


End file.
